Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack
Dream♣Revolution Saga 2: The Counter-Attack is the sequel of the fighting game Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight. Set in the year 2015, the story is a bit more darker than the previous entry, as how magic is part of the everyday life and how bigger threats were coming to the world. The game is for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, the latter as a special edition. Story and Gameplay This time, there will be a three-ultra attack. Meaning that certain teams have access to a last breath during a 3 man battle. The Rules, sponsor, and even the name is changed after all. "The punishment of Honor" is the new name, offered by two of the larger branches. The Valentine Group and Rosanova Empire. But behind this there is a mystical organization, how its members are not humans, led by a mysterious person. A duo of a rebel leader and bounty hunter realized that they both need to win the tournament for many reasons. But one of the duo is hiding a big and dangerous secret. After the disappearance of two competitors in the tournament last year (three if counting Clara last year). It was decided to organize this tournament a new structure known as the title above, several of the participants from last year are present, however, have established special rules, such as the omission of the manager and assistant, as well as combat now it is turn-based. Made specially by the new standards. Behind the scenes not all is bright, there is some concern about a mysterious character called "The Six Guardians", all that is known about them is that they are not humans and each member is appointed as a related constellation or something from the space. Characters Unlike the first game, there's no default based teams, instead is free election. The number of characters is still 14. Protagonists *Nathaniel Blade (Codename: Nero): A young man who's a rebel leader from an organization, he was genetically altered and engineered by a disbanded laboratory, searching a girl known as Cyrille. Who was his girlfriend. *Alison Evans (Codename: Carnage the Thirteenth): A young bounty hunter, apparently she has some secrets behind her childlike and peppy demeanor, apparently she has the power to steal treasures from inside. *Selene Adams: A dancer and a technical fighter who's very friendly and sociable with everyone around her, she likes ballet and searches for a boy known as "B". *Angel Kennedy: A Lonely rich boy who's known as a mage and confident fighter only to himself, he is Alison Evans' rival and he had connections with her. Supporting *Hermione Graham: A young woman who desperately begs for Dynamo's since his disappearance. Enters joining Selene and Angel because of her own selfish reasons like the other two. *Yuri Maxwell: A boy who has Ice powers and adoptive brother to Alexa Maxwell, enters to the tournament with Sally and Jermaine to find his adopted sister. *Sally Bianchi: Sally now belongs to a rich family, and she joins Yuri and Jermaine to find Alexa since they helped her before. *Jermaine Belmont: A former knight then friend and honorable ally, he joins Yuri and Sally to find Alexa Maxwell, feeling that the girl isn't yet disappeared. *Natalia van Santen: A young heiress and one half of the sponsors from the Tournament, she's worried since her partner is acting Strange, she's the niece of Nathalie van Santen. And Joins the heroes' team. *Ren Valentine: The boss of Valentine Group and one half of the sponsors from the tournament, he apparently acts out of his demeanor and attitude, brother of Soiree and Julia. (Unlockable) *Leroy Maxwell: Appears as Cameo during a mysterious call. (NPC) Antagonists *Angelica Clyne: A Rose haired lady who belongs to a 500+ years Cult known as the "Duodecim", she has a red fang in her left arm who serves as a Treasure stealer. (Sub-Boss, Unlockable) *Adrian Twining: A member of the mysterious Duodecim, he is a long-haired man who is joined by a mysterious and unnamed white haired girl with an eyepatch. (Unlockable) *The Six Guardians: Low ranked members of the Duodecim, are monsters known as: **Orion **Andromeda **Caelum **Hydra **Pegasus **Vela Other Characters *Alexa Maxwell: She was one of the missing competitors, she had been training her fire powers and became quite strong. Apparently having connections with a man that Angelica knows (Final Boss 1) *Dynamo: He was one of the missing competitors, a man of honor and joined Alexa's cause. He also became strong. Uses now a different lightning color, this time, a blue type of lightning. (Final Boss 2) *"Viscount" Brand of the House of Fayer: A mysterious noble with fire powers, whom Angelica knows. He doesn't appear physically, but his diary. (Unlockable, Offline only.) Trivia * This is the first game that goes into the Current Gen consoles. ** This is the first game with T rating in America and CERO: B (12+) in Japan. * A year later this game was adapted into a movie like the previous game. * This game kickstarts a developers' trend of making 'grand stories' for their fighting games. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Arcade Games